


Transmission

by orphan_account



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Insomnia, Mystery, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Transmission

Trish had been slowly roused by the rustling and shuffling, when she’d turned her head and noticed the space beside her, she rolled her eyes and gave a sight. Pushing the covers off as she got to her feet. Walking lightly to her bedroom door, she stood as she watched Jessica kneeling on the ground. Already redressed in her usual outfit. Using the floor as a makeshift evidence board, a gathering of photos, documents and other miscellaneous scraps.

Since Trish hadn’t been noticed yet, she took a couple of steps closer, commenting flatly. “Impressive, for 2 in the morning.” Yet Jessica was anything but surprised to see Trish, she just shrugged. Trish used a gentle tone “Jess.” But only got the same result, Jessica’s attention remained on her pages. So Trish spoke firmer. “Jess.”

Turning as she looked Trish up and down then replied, an aggregated edge to her tone. “What?” Trish leaned down, bringing herself level to Jessica as she spoke. “You’re not coming back to bed, are you?” A sigh Jessica broke eye contact to cast a glance over her assembled evidence, still no closer to make sense of it all. “No, I can’t.”

Trish gave a simple nod then kneeled down. “Alright, then let me help you.” Jessica shuffled aside, gesturing to the collection as she muttered. “Go for it.”

Taking a couple of minutes to make some links from the collage, Trish then hesitantly suggested. “Another missing person’s case?”

Jessica shuffled a photo from one space to the next, comparing and contrasting it to another. Continuing to mutter, her focus mostly on her task. “Maybe, looks more like identity theft, she pops up with a new name and face. Leaves whatever friends she made wondering where she went.”

A nod, Trish shut her eyes for a moment. Then spoke softly. “She could be a spy?” Only for Jessica to bluntly rebuff her. “No.” A sigh as she opened her eyes again, looking closer but not seeing things any clearer. The mixture of photo quality also an impediment. “Ok, she’s not. What then?”

Jessica was silent for a prolonged moment then replied, locking her gaze on Trish. “Something bigger Trish, a hell of a lot bigger. She’s been doing this for years.” As she thought it over, Trish then paled, stiffening as she grasped Jessica’s arm, needing her full attention. “Jess. What if she’s been behind the massacres. I mean this much identity swapping is for something big, right? Doesn’t get bigger than a one-woman army.”

Jessica gave only a nod, getting to her feet, she grasped Trish’s hand, getting the blonde to her feet also. “Look, we’re not going to find anything else sitting there, we’ve got to check the scene for ourselves.”

Trish squeezed her hand then nodded, dashing back to her bedroom as she called. “Yeah, I’ll get dressed.”


End file.
